She-Wolf Within
by NeelyBoo
Summary: Loki might have just found a way to defeat those Avengers once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

**This time I hope people like this one...A LOT!**

 **This is my third story!**

 _ **I don't own Marvel's Avengers.**_

* * *

In the United States, some families live happy lives and some, the families divorce. Some families fall apart because one of the parent dies. And some...well, they just have all the luck. That's my story, I'm one of the lucky ones.

* * *

I looked up from my schoolwork and took a look outside. It was fall and there were beautiful red, yellow, and gold leaves swirling around like they were dancing. I love fall. It's so beautiful to see and paint. I love painting scenes of fall and the sea. I was to wrapped up in looking outside I didn't notice the teacher had walked right up next to me.

"You done in dreamland yet, Lassie?" said my teacher, Mrs. Gwen.

I swung my head and arms around, knocking all my pencils to the floor. All the kids in the class started laughing.

"What ma'am?" I asked.

"I asked if you done in dreamland yet. Are you now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now pick up all your pencils. You get ten more problems for homework tonight." She walked back to her desk and sat down.

This is my life. Fun isn't it? I reached down, picked up my number twos, and went back to work. I live here in New York with my parents, my sister and brother. My sister is younger and my brother is older.

I finally lifted my head when the bell rang. I gathered my books and pencils, stuffed them in my bag and took off toward my locker.

My locker was right next to the hottest girl in the school. Her name was Samantha. I talked to her sometimes, but never really liked her. The other guys did though.

"Hi." she said as I walked up.

"Hi." I said back.

"You doing anything tonight?"

"No, but-" I started.

"It's my birthday today and I was wondering if you want to come. Will you?"

I looked at her. Me go out with the hottest girl in the school? Me?

This was a hard choice. I could go, but the guys would kill me if I did. Should I go and suffer the after shocks? or should I not go and be happy I'm still alive?

"No, I've got things I need to do." I lied.

"Oh, that's too bad. See you next week then." then with that she left in a flash like a butterfly leaving someone's hand.

 _She was so close..._

Why did I suddenly care about her? It doesn't matter.

I got my homework for the night and left the school. I lived only two or three blocks away, so I took my bike to school. I unchained her and started to ride, till I figured out she was flat. Someone had done this.

"Sometimes I think someone hates my guts." I said out loud.

I got off and started to walk. I took this chance to look around. I looked up at the tall skyscrapers.

 _I wish I could touch the top of one..._

I looked back down to the cars and people rushing past me. I felt invisible. People just went by pushing me, making it harder for me.

I turned a corner and took my short cut home. When I finally made it home, I took my bike to our garage, then walked through the door to find my dog, Skip.

"Hello Skip. Where's everyone else?" I asked, but all he did was twirl in a circle.

"Okay,Never mind."

I ran up the stairs and plopped my bag on my bad. My homework could wait I guess. I went back downstairs to find a note on the kitchen counter. I picked it and it read:

 _Dear Lassie,_

 _I wish you could have come, but we were in a hurry. Your sister was hurt at school and we needed to go to the hospital ASAP. She was on the playground and these boys came and beat her up. I with I was there to help, but life as its ways of making things come together. We'll be at the hospital for a while, so your mom will come pick you up later this evening. Please call as soon as you get home, Love you!_

 _From, Dad_

I was speechless. First thing I did was run to the nearest phone and dial mom's cell.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice.

"Mom! It's me, Lassie. Is she..."

"The doctors said she will be fine, but it will take a long time for her to recover though."

I was relived.

"You okay honey? Sorry we had to leave you."

"I'm fine, but my bikes not. Someone put holes into it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm coming home at six o'clock to pick you up. See you then honey. Love you! Bye." and she hung up. it was almost four o'clock.

I was going to be alone for two hours. What was I going to do?

Isn't it obvious? I was going to Samantha's birthday party.

* * *

 **I** **hope you like it so far, PLEASE tell me in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

That's when I asked myself, _Where does she live and how was I going to get there?_

I knew her last name though, Starling. I could call and get a ride I guess. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed our phone book.

 _Starling, Starling Starling. Look for Starling...Found it!_

Her number was easy. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

One ring... second ring...third ring... By now I was getting worried then-

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hi this is me, Lassie from school." I said.

"Oh hi! You change your mind?" Samantha asked.

"Yea. I need a ride though."

"Don't worry I'm going out soon to pick up some of my friends. I could get you then!"

"Really?" I did a dance,"I live on fourth street, see you then! Bye." I hung up.

I was going to be going out with the hottest girl the school. Yea!

I ran in the bathroom grabbed a comb and started to work on my hair. After that, I went into my room and tried to find some nice close. It was hard, but I finally managed to find something nice.

That's when I heard the doorbell ring. That must be her, I thought.

I didn't need to bring anything, so I hopped down the stairs and opened the door.

I first saw her smile. It was like seeing a dozen stars.

"Hi " I said dumly.

"Hello" she said back.

We stood there for, like FOREVER.

She finally cut the silence. "You coming then?"

I shook my head. What was wrong with me?

"Yea, let's go!" And with that said, we both walked down the stairs.

When we got to the car, I became aware that I wasn't going to be the only one in the car.

Samantha opened the car door and said,"These are my friends. I hope you don't mind sitting in the middle?"

I sighed. Sitting in the middle with a bunch of girls surrounding me? Not happening!

"Do you have...um..have a different seat?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's in the back-"

"I won't mind."

She looked at me, "You sure?"

"Positive."

So, she went around and opened the back.

"There. You'll have to pull the seat down though, sorry. It's hard for me"

"It's cool ." was all I said.

I hopped in the back and she went back to the front.

We were ready.

 _My first real party , and it's with Samantha._ I thought, _This is going to be fun._

* * *

When we got to Samantha's house it was around four thirty. I still have time I said to myself. Little did I know I was going to regret that later.

We went into the house and time slipped away from me.

I played some cool games like Apples to Apples, Jenga and Life. Then we shut off the lights when the cake came out. After singing Happy Birthday, we cut the cake and Samantha opened her gifts.

That's when I thought, _I didn't bring her a gift!_ That was a stupid move.

I guess Samantha didn't mind.

That's when I looked at my watch.

It was almost six thirty.

My mom was going to kill me!

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that. And like always please review! :D IT MAKES MY DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to point something out. In the first chapter I said "This is my third story" and I was wrong. This is only my second story.**

 **Thanks to those who read up this far!**

* * *

I walked toward Samantha acting like everything was fine, but on the inside, sirens were going off saying YOUR MOM IS GOING TO KILL YOU SOON!

"Hi Samantha." I started.

"Hi...What's wrong? she asked.

"I have to leave my mom...I um, told her that I was going to meet her at...six."

Samantha looked at her watch.

"You have to go!'

"Yes could you drive me back?"

"Sure, just wait outside and my driver will be there shortly."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

I ran to her door, slipped my shoes on and walked outside into the cold night air.

Her driver didn't come "shortly". I had waited for about ten minutes when I finally started to worry.

"I'm am so going to die." I said to the stars and moon, but the stars twinkled like they were laughing and the moon just smiled back.

I gave a sigh.

"You need some help?" asked a voice.

I jumped and spun around.

There was a man standing there. He had black hair, piercing blue eyes and a smile that seemed to be smirking.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He started to pace. "I'm am known by a lot of different names, but, you may call me...Loki."

My heart seemed to stop beating. I knew that name. I was studying it. he was... "You're the god of mischief!"

He sighed. "Like I said I am known by a lot of different names."

He stopped pacing."That's why I'm here."

I gave a quizzical look.

He smiled. "I need you."

I then gave a dumbfounded look.

"Yes I need someone and I chose you."

I raised my arms forward. "Why me? and what if I don't want to help?"

His smile disappeared. "Because I chose you and I need someone."

I suddenly knew, right then and there, there would be no chance of escape.

Samantha's driver took this chance to walk out. He stopped in his tracks and stared. His eyes were moving between us both like he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Your death!" and Loki sung a staff out of nowhere. The handle looked like it was made of gold and at its tip was pointy with a blue ball of...something, in the middle.

There was a flash of blue and when I opened my eyes the man lay on the ground, supposedly dead. I never found out.

Loki looked back at me. "So, you want to come or," pointing to the man," End like him."

I looked into his eyes and I knew there were no options left.

"I will come." I said, wondering what was in store for me.

Little did I know that this was going to be the last _real_ day of my life.

He swung his staff around, pointed it at me and said, "Good, goodnight now."

There was another flash of blue and I was knocked out cold.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY!** **That took forever to update!**

 **Well I have it now. ^_^**

* * *

I woke and I felt horrible! Well...horrible is a mild way of putting it. It felt like I had had a migrane, any who! I woke up. I wasn't tied up, so I stood up and took a look around.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming and spun around.

Loki was standing a few feet in front of me.

I glared at him. "What did you do to me?

He smiled, a smile I was starting to hate, and said," I gave you some...what do you humans call it? Powers? any ways. These will help you defeat my enemies."

I stood there. I had what? powers?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think you know what I mean."

After that he turned around and walked out the door.

I was desperate so I ran up and grabbed his shoulder. It apparently was the wrong move. He swung his staff around and it hit my stomach. I fell back in pain.

He glared down at me and said," Don't grab me like that ever again."

I looked up with sadness in my eyes,"I just wanted to know what my Powers were."

His look didn't soften, but he replied,"Let's just say you have a wild side now."

With that, He spun back to the door , his cape flowing, and walked out, leaving me alone in the dark.

After he left, I felt tears fall down my cheek. I had never felt so alone in my life till now.

* * *

 **Few hours later.**

I woke up not knowing I had actually fallen asleep. I jumped up and noticed I had been moved to a different room.

"Hello." said a voice.

I spun around and found Loki.

"Do we always have to meet like this." I asked.

"Not always." He replied.

He sat up and started to walked back and forth.

"I need you to defeat some of my enemies for me."

I glared at him.

"You want me to do your dirty work?!"

Loki smiled," In a way I guess."

I shook my head and asked," Who is it?"

Loki wagged a finger and replied," There's more than _one."_

WHAT!

"How do you think I can defeat these people!"

Loki grinned once more.

"Let me show you."

Loki swung out his staff and charged.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is a lame chapter. I'll Try to come up with better ones.**


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped to the side, barely missing Loki's staff.

"What the heck?!" I yelled.

Loki looked at me, "I need you to attack me."

"Are you insane!"

Loki swung his staff at my legs, knocking me down. I hit my head hard, almost blacking me out. That's it! I thought.

Loki loomed over me," You are worthless, Why did I even choose you?"

I got up and glared at Loki. I had never felt so much hate toward someone. I wanted to rip his heart out and see him suffer. He brought me here and what did he do for me? NOTHING!

I did the logical thing, I attacked. As I did I fell onto my knees and felt a weird sensation.

I looked up at Loki, searching for an answer.

He smiled,"It worked.

I fell on my face. I looked down at my body and found it changing.

I glared up at Loki," What did you do?"

He knelt down and said," Do you know Bruce Banner?"

I shook my head and fell back down.

"He's a scientist, He constructed an experiment, but was got caught with a blast with gamma radiation and now is..."

I screamed in pain.

"The Incredible Hulk."

I finally understood.

"You...Gamma radiation.." was all I could manage.

He nodded," But I sort if changed it."

The last stage finally took hold of me.

"Instead of a scary green beast, you have..."

I tossed my head in the air and let out a mournful howl.

"A She- Wolf within!"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that, sorry about the long wait, but since School is out I will be updating sooner! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HULLO Everyone! I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. Here is another chapter for you all.**

* * *

I pierced my wolf eyes onto Loki. I ran, hoping to tear his arm off. That didn't happen though.

As I ran forward, Loki swung his staff and the tip touched my nose.

"You are now mine."

I whined.

"You now are under my control" He smirked.

I barked in agreement.

"Since you're under my control, let's go pay the Avengers a visit. Shall we?"

* * *

 **Stark's Tower.**

All Tony wanted was a relaxing day at home. It didn't work that way.

First, he spilled his coffee all over his new shirt, then he had to clean it up! Now he was lying on his couch, not daring to move.

Pepper chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Tony?" she asked, wondering where he was.

"Over here." he said.

She came walking over,"You all right?"

He sat up," No, I'm not!"

"What happened?"

He got up and started to pace," First I had to spill coffee all over my brand new shirt. Then I had to clean it up!"

Pepper smiled," Oh, so sad."

He looked over and stared.

"You think that's funny?!"

Pepper couldn't hold it in any more, she let out a burst of laughter.

Tony glared," Pepper I will swear-" but was cut off by JARVIS.

"Sir, Steve is at your door, shall I let him in?"

"Yes and tell him I will be there shortly."

He turned to Pepper, "This is not over."

She smiled," Whatever you say, Metal man."

He ran to the elevator and clicked the button.

* * *

Tony walked up to Steve and shook his hand.

"How are you doing?" asked Tony.

"Fine, you?"

Tony smiled as he remembered his small little spill," Yes, as healthy as I can be."

Steve frowned, which was not what Tony was expecting.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

He held up his hand,"I hear-" but as cut off.

There was a loud crashing sound and everything exploded around them. Building pieces and other debris surrounded them and also buried them.

"What the?" wondered Steve as he lifted the rubble off of him.

Tony looked up and found someone unexpected.

"Thor!?" He and Steve said at the same time.

Thor was kneeling and had his hammer in on hand. He looked up.

"Where is he?"

Steve looked puzzled and Tony looked dumbfounded.

Thor got up," Where is Loki?"

They both finally got over their initial shock and got up.

"What do you mean?" asked Steve.

Thor glared at them both. Stupid humans, thought Thor.

"My half brother has escaped."

They both went into shock again.

Steve shook his head in disbelief.

Tony refused to believe it was true.

"How!? How can he escape? He's on the most secured place in the universe!"

"Was." corrected Thor.

"Fine, but how do we find him?" asked Tony.

No one answered, so he went on," We need help."

Steve looked at him, knowing what Tony was going to say next.

"We need to call the team. The rest of the Avengers."

Steve nodded, approvingly.

"Then do it soon." said Thor.

"This not the day I was planning." stated Tony.

"And what was that?" asked Steve.

"One that did not involve coffee spills and a crazy psycho god escaping."

Steve laughed.

* * *

 **I give a HUGE thanks to anyone who as read this much! Please review me if anything is wrong. Thanks once again! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the lack of up dates! I am such a bad author! :( But I FINALLY h** **ave another chapter! :D**

* * *

Loki looked down at his beast. The wolf looked back at him. Loki smiled. He was finally going to defeat those avengers!

"Let me show you what your power is." He said and gestured for me to come.

we walked down the hallway, went through a pair doors and turned left into a big open spaced room.

Loki looked at me.," I am going to explain what you are trying to do."

I looked at him, prepared for the worst.

"One of the avengers has the bow and arrows. He is quick and fast."

I nodded, with my dog head and ears.

"I want you to try to change quickly from human and wolf. Got it?"

I nodded again.

"Now, try it."

Change back? How?

I looked at loki hesitantly. He smile, " Go on, just try it."

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

 _Human, just plain old human._

 _You know, wolves are just as good._

WHAT!

I let out a yelp of surprise.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

I glared at him.

"Oh, forgot you couldn't speak"

Someone was inside my head! AAAH!

 _It's just me darling. I am the wolf!_

 _But I'm the wolf!_

 _No, you may look like a wolf, sound like a wolf, but you don't control the wolf!_

True to her word, "she or "it" start to bark and I couldn't stop it.

 _Please, stop it! I need you to LISTEN!_

She stopped.

 _This guy right here wants me to turn back into human, can you do it?_

 _Easy darling, but promise me to come back soon._

Oh I will, I thought.

I was soon changing into my regular self. Thank you!

I was on the ground and glaring up at Loki," You didn't say the Wolf could speak to me!

Loki looked at me curiously. "This is strange. I have never heard of such things."

A crazy god person not knowing his own experiment? Time to start panicking!

I looked down and noticed that I was...ummm.

"We will need to work on that. Well you accomplished what I wanted you to do. Good job, we will work on getting you better at it."

He pulled a blanket out of nowhere and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"Now, time to rest, you will working much harder for the next few days."

I nodded. Sleep did sound good.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

I was in a room Loki showed me to and it was nice enough. It had a queen sized bed, a bathroom, with a pretty nice sized bath tub and a little kitchenette. I crashed out on the bed and was soon falling asleep.

* * *

 **Again I am SOOOOOO SORRY for the lack of updates. I am going to try to do better in the future! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello once again!**

* * *

 **A Few Days Later At Stark's Tower.**

"No sign of Loki anywhere." said Tony as he scrolled through a T.V.

Thor pondered for a moment and said," I think he is secretly making his own army."

Steve looked at him, "You think so?"

"It makes sense. We haven't been able to find him...Anywhere!" said Clint who was sitting on a nearby couch.

"Let's talk to Fury again. Maybe-" started Tony.

Natasha got up and cut him off," We already did. He said he will give us anything new if he got it."

Tony didn't like it when he wasn't in control of the situation. He started to pace.

"Where would he be?" Tony said under his breath.

There was a ding and Bruce came out of the elevator.

"Hello everyone. Any news?" he asked.

Tony glared at him," Let's not ask that question."

"Well...I have news" he said.

Suddenly everyone was around him.

"You know where Loki is?" Tony asked.

Natasha said, "What's wrong?"

"Did something happen?" Clint inquired.

Bruce was overwhelmed.

Thor push through everyone," Listen. You all are asking too many questions, let this man speak!"

Everyone's chatter stopped.

Bruce smiled nervously,"Umm...sorry to say...it's bad news."

"Go on." said Tony, who getting a little impatient.

"Well. You know all what happened to me. The Gamma Radiation and all."

They all nodded.

"Well, I actually kept some of it to look at, and study it."

"You did what!?" Clint said.

Natasha said," Fury told you to get rid of it!"

Bruce bent his head in shame," I know, but I wanted to understand it!"

"And just that?" Stave said.

"Ummm...and m-maybe to...uuh.."

"Get to the point my lad," said Thor.

"I want to see if I could change myself back, because I can't do the things you guys can do!" Bruce said all in one breath.

Everyone was silent.

"But I can't"

"And why is that?" Tony wondered.

"Because someone stole it."

Everyone then became absolutely quiet. No one spoke for an entire minute.

Natasha looked at Bruce and said in a I-really-want-to-kill-you-but-can't tone," Any idea where it went?"

Bruce nodded.

"Then who do you think-" but was cut off by Tony.

"We all know this as to be Loki!" He said.

"There's no proof," Thor said.

JARVIS chose that moment to speak, "Sir, you should turn your TV on."

"Not now JARVIS." Tony said irritated.

"Sir, you should."

Clint picked up a remote and hit the power button. The screen came to life and on the screen was Loki.

* * *

 **Until next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have returned with a new chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoy! Please review me if anything is wrong or just to say a comment about it!**

* * *

"What the heck is he doing?" asked a perplexed Tony.

Thot swung his hammer out and asked, "Where is he?"

JARVIS answered him, "He is in nearing Manhattan, New York City."

"He's after us!" cried Bruce.

"No need to worry. We've defeated him before and we can do it again." said Steve who was running to the elevator.

"Time to suit up," Tony said right behind him.

"You ready?" Clint said to Natasha.

"Oh I am. I am ready to kick some psycho god's but." She said and they both took the stairs.

"What am I going to do?" asked a lonely Bruce.

"You should get ready." answered JARVIS.

"You mean change?'

"No, you don't have to. You could just let them all die and fail them."

Bruce was surprised at this answer. What did Tony do?

"Are you trying to make me angry, cause you don't want to make me angry right now. I might destroy Stark Tower...again."

So Bruce just sat there and waited for Loki.

* * *

 **What Loki is Doing Right Now.**

Loki was nearing the tower. He was so ready. Last time he just went for it and it didn't really work. It almost did though!

He landed and took out a whistle. He blew it and nothing came out...or did it?

Out of the blue, a pack a wolves came running at his side. They were all different. One had electricity coming out of him and another had fangs that were made out of adamantium. Loki was ready.

"Okay my pack. You know your powers and who you need to go after." Loki said to them.

They all looked at him and barked at him, ready for the battle.

"As soon as they land, show them no mercy!"

The whole pack erupted in howls and yips.

Loki was in the front and he had nine wolves behind him. Three for the green beast, two for the metal man, two for the captain and one each for the two agents.

Lassie looked forward at Loki. Loki was his master and only master. He was ready! He was ordered to go after the one with the arrows. He was going to rip him apart!

* * *

 **The Avengers.**

"I see him." said Tony through the com systems.

"Where is he?" asked Steve as he swung his shield around in front of him.

"He is at the bottom of the tower." and Tony flew down,"All of you ready?"

He heard agreements through the coms.

"Then let's beat Loki once and for all!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I have finally returned! With college starting and being a Freshman and all, it's been a pretty stressful time, but I did work on this chapter got you all! Enjoy ;)**

 **Also, Avengers does NOT belong to me, but my OC is mine!**

* * *

So this whole wolf thing made me freaked out for the first few days, but I finally got the hang of it. I could change from human to wolf, and vice versa, within a heartbeat. I still don't know why I had had to be the one to kill the guy with the bow. What would my family think of it? Panic started to settle in, how is my family faring without me? I wish I could have just left, but Loki kept a very tight schedule and he never let one of his "pets" out.

During my stay, wherever that may have been, I noticed that Loki had more people than just me. He had recruited many other people that I was soon going to meet. I just hoped they were actually friendly...

One day, when I just finished training with Loki, I walked around a corner and almost walked into a person. I jumped back and almost fell. The person reacher out their hand and grobbed me. I looked up and found that he looked around my age. That part surprised me a little.

"Woah there little tiger," He said, and lifted me up.

Finally back on my feet I looked at him. The guy had short blond hair and had a smile similar to Loki's. That was sorta weird...

"What's your name?" I asked.

"The names Luke, but most people just call me Lou."

I smiled,"My name's Lassie."

"Mmmm, Lou and Lassie...That doesn't sound all that bad." He smiled at me.

I got a little uncomfortable, so I said,"Well, I need to go. Nice seeing you though!"

Lou nodded his head," Yes, nice getting to know one of my colleagues." and he disappeared around the corner.

Colleagues?! Is he going to be part of the battle with the Avengers? I just shrugged it off and went back to my usually stuff.

* * *

 **One Week Later...**

I was walking back to my room because my training was done for the day, but that all changed when Loki walked around the corner. I stopped and bowed a little, showing him him my respect. When I rose, Loki was smiling. A smile like a kid at a candy store.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I wanted to say no, and not become a murderer, but the wolf inside me wanted blood between her paws, so I said,"Yes Loki. I'm ready when you are."

Loki smiled even wider,"Good. We leave first thing tomorrow and we won't be coming back." and with that he started to walk away.

I was just about to head into my own room when the question sorta just came out,"Who is Lou?"

Loki stopped and looked back at me,"You mean Luke? He's just one of your Colleagues and that's all you need to know." and he left.

I felt a little sad not knowing who Lou really was. He seemed to be a nice kid. Feeling done for the day, I just walked onto my room and hit the bed already asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be the day I was going to kill the guy with the bow. The guy who Loki chose for me, the guy who I had trained to kill. The She-Wolf in me had waited patiently, but tomorrow was going to be the day she finally could have her blood. I didn't know what exactly what was going to happen, but I just hoped my family knew that it really wasn't me but Loki and this wolf.

 _It's going to be fine...Just sleep little one..._


End file.
